Meetings
by The Sanguine Coloured Panther
Summary: Strangest Family Yet Pt. 1. Introducing Narele, the slightly  if not entirely  violent and distrusting imprint. This will not end well.
1. Meeting the Wolf

We were waiting for Jake to come back. Ever since Bella moved with the Cullen's to Canada to get turned he insisted on more shifts. This time though, he called the whole pack together. We had been waiting for a while, and some of us- i.e. me- were getting antsy. When he turned up I growled.

_Look who finally decided to show. Why are we here, oh mighty one? _Yes I admit I'm not the nicest wolf, but I was tired from running borderline patrol all night.

Jacob growled at me. _Some-one new moved into the house that's falling to bits in the forest, on the hill._

I couldn't help but to be interested now. That house had been abandoned for years, and was in a pitiful state of disrepair. I felt sorry for the new owner.

_I know that's not why you gathered us Jake. Ignore Paul and tell us everything. _Sam ordered. I sulked a bit, but still had an ear perked for the news.

Jake smirked at me. _There was a girl-_

_Oooo! Wow._ I couldn't help but add sarcastically. He glared.

_-As I was saying, she was unloading some things out of her horse trailer, and the weirdest thing I'd ever seen came out of her back seat._

_Pray tell Jacob the Interesting, what was it? _I had a feeling Jacob was about to bite me.

_Yes I am. Anyways, so this wolf comes out, and I swear he's almost bigger than you Sam._

Now that was interesting news. We aren't ordinary wolves. We are the biggest, and although Jacob is catching up, Sam is still the biggest of us. Jacob nodded in response to my thought.

_That isn't the strangest thing though; he had a cat asleep on his back, a collar around his neck and was carrying a backpack._

_WHAT? Why would one of us do that for anyone? _Embry was confused. Jared and Sam shared looks, and I snickered at Quil's embarrassed look.

_Why doesn't Quil tell us why?_ Everyone looked at him. He blushed as much as it is possible to in wolf form. I smiled.

_He didn't imprint on her. He was sad. So very sad. _Everyone sobered up at Jacob's tone.

_Sure she wasn't married? _I asked. He shook his head.

_She didn't seem to be the social type. She didn't smile once._

_Wow, big deal. What are we going to do? _Embry asked.

Sam thought for a moment, and we all followed his exact thought process. The beauty of the joint mind system is that you never need to repeat yourself. I was given the next shift to watch her house in case the wolf needed help, or the girl did. This was going to be some night.

* * *

I was now situated outside this girl's house. The wolf was big, just as Jake said and a bit freaky with his sad aura and glinting almost black fur. The cat was scary. It was big, for a cat, and I started to think this girl liked big things. Except the house was tiny...scratch that. Mind you, her car was on the larger size too, a big black four wheel drive, with a ladder going onto the roof rack, which had a perfect size of foam tied to it. This girl had a colour theme too, her dog was a grey so dark as to be black, a cat a purple kind of black, and her car was pitch black, like an oil slick. I looked at her horse trailer. Oddly it was fire-engine red. I pondered this for a moment. It still had lots of boxes in it. I suppose she can't carry them all in one go. I should go offer help...Hello. The wolf has come out to talk to me.

_Leave. _Not so friendly then.

_Hi. Why should I leave? You're on our land. _I smirked. He growled protectively. Interesting.

_She is of no interest to you._

_Correct, but you are. Why the spunky accessory?_

_I am her pet. I am no longer human, pup. I shall no longer be human and therefore there is no shame in wearing it._

_Why aren't you human? _I was curious. This guy was depressing though. My mood was sinking faster than Kim's attempt at mousse.

_I lost...some-one. _He blinked at me, and it reminded me of a much more intense version of Sam's face when he looked at Emily's scars.

_Your imprint? _Bingo.

He snarled at me. _Pull your nose from where it should not be pup._

_Reckon I won't Mr. I'll-just-walk-onto-other-people's-land. What if you hurt some-one?_

_Never have before. _He sounded smug. _Not even when I phased._

_Ever killed a bloodsucker?_

_Pardon?_

_Bloodsucker? _His face was blank. _Parasite? Leech?_ Still no response. _VAMPIRE!_

_Oh. Yes. He wasn't pleased about it. However after his attack on my Melanie, I could hardly let him live. _He sounded as if he was discussing pulling a weed. I was a bit worried. We did show some reaction to the fact that we killed some-one when we took down a bloodsucker. They may be vamps now, but once they were people. He seemed to think they were things.

_Good. Well we used to have a coven here, but they moved on. So it should be safe to be out here. Keep an eye out though; we might not always have the resources to guard you._

He looked offended. _Pup, I am quite sufficient at guarding my Lady._

_Dude, you are the fanciest talking guy I've met since the bloodsucker's left. _That had been a while ago, and those guys were hundreds of years old.

_I have not been human for a while, and my Lady enjoys reading old classics. I cannot help but to pick my language up from them. She is the only human to talk to me. I think how she talks to me._

_Must be some strange chick. _

He snarled and snapped at me. _My Lady is no 'chick'. She is of highest esteem, unlike you mongrel._

_Funny, that's what the leech used to call Jake._

_He must have seen the same as I. _This wolf gave me a strange feeling. First, he acts like he's so old, then he is devoted to a woman who isn't his imprintee, and finally he isn't offended when I compare him to a vampire. I'm leaving this one to himself. I think he senses that, as he turns to leave.

_Oh, and pup? Leave Arcas alone._

_Who?_

_The cat, imbecile. He's rather deadly. _And with that worrying parting shot, the oddest creature I've ever met went back to his 'Lady'.


	2. Meeting Narele

Although I wanted to leave the whole thing alone, it appeared I was the only one the wolf would talk to. This led to me always being given the Wolf's House, as it was christened by the pack, for my patrol. Today though, I heard some interesting conversations as I waited for my time to be up. Circling the house lost its appeal after the millionth time. Now I sat and waited near the garage. I still hadn't seen the girl, but Quil said she was kinda scary; hot, but scary. I was getting anxious when I heard her voice. Oddly, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"How is my pack? Please? Can you give me her new number? We haven't been apart this long before. Fine. Ring me when you get it. It's hard for an alpha to be away from her pack."

_What? She's a wolf too? _I sent the thought urgently to the other wolf. I really needed to get his name.

"Randolph, can you get the mail?"

_She speaks to you like she knows you understand._

_She thinks I do. She isn't a wolf and she doesn't know what I am, but she treats all animals like that, and she's rarely wrong about their intelligence. _I noticed Randolph was getting the mail.

_It means wolf's shield. I like it, seeing as I haven't used my original name in over a decade._

_Did she name you?_

_No, her best friend did. Melanie was my imprint and Narele's best friend. _He gave the mail over and ran out to me. _You should meet her._

_What? Where did the overprotective guard dog go?_

_He's still here, but I think I may be able to trust you. Come in. _Randolph turned and loped elegantly into the house. It was a lot cleaner than before.

"Ran? Did you bring a friend?" I turned a corner into the kitchen and there she was. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long hair swinging to her hips in a high, straight ponytail that was always shifting between brown and blond, and her eyes were grey, a dark grey that seemed to match her colour theme. Almost the exact shade or Randolph's fur actually. And yeah, Quil was right, she had a great body. But I was more focused on her face; it was not conventionally beautiful, but appealing with its large clear eyes, pursed lips as she looked me over, and textbook perfect features. She looked like someone saw a statue and decided to bring it to life. Her only lack of beauty was her lack of feeling. She had no expression except mild disapproval at Randolph, as she contemplated me. His head drooped as she started to shake her head. My heart broke.

"Another friend Ran. My dear boy, you make them everywhere. He had better be good."

How did she know I was a boy? And when she turned to me, I felt lighter than air at the attention.

"Go on. Do not fear Arcas either. He acts tough, but he shall not harm you while I'm here." She turned back to her food. I still had seen practically no expression on her face. Her mouth twitched slightly in amusement when I wagged my tail at her, but beyond that she seemed untouchable. I only hoped I could break her shell. It wasn't like she was cold anyway, merely distant. Randolph barked at me to get my attention, and I followed him through a hallway and into a room.

The room gave me an idea of who the girl was inside. She clearly cared deeply about her pets, as this whole room was set up to make them as comfortable as possible. She had pot plants around the walls giving the room a natural feel and green carpet. The lights were dim and the windows open. She had put beds down for them that looked home made. Arcas was asleep on a knitted cushion balanced on a tree stump that looked like someone had spent hours editing it to that very purpose. I felt a great deal of respect for the girl who did this. Randolph was clearly listening in on my thoughts, as he commented on the last thought.

_She is no mere girl. She has become a woman, and you would do well to remember it._

I was startled at the hostility in his voice.

_It's a term of endearment. Tell me more about her, please! _I was no longer above begging for this girl- woman. She was a woman. I would have to remember that if I didn't want Randolph shredding me.

_Very well, but it is only because she is your imprint, and I know how you feel._

I was again surprised by this wolf-man. He had clearly been listening in on my thoughts more than I realised.

_It is a defence reflex. I apologise for your lost privacy. In response to your plea, her name is Narele Denivan. She is twenty-three this July. She has been through a lot and likes designing defences for herself and her home. She has had me since she broke up with her last boyfriend five years ago and Arcas since he was born, a year after that._

_Her last boyfriend? _I couldn't help the jealously seeping into my thoughts of some-one else making her smile or laugh or touching her at all. Randolph barked a bitter laugh.

_She hasn't smiled since they broke up, not really. I have speculated she really loved him not that he deserved it. In any case, I was not around when they broke up, to see what he did, but she stole me from his apartment a few days after. Then she started her designs._

_What does she design? Alarms?_

He scoffed. _Weapons._


	3. Meeting the Cat

_Weapons?_ I was stunned. Did I imprint on some sort of arms dealer?

_NO!_ Randolph replied to my second thought forcefully. _She only makes them for curiosity, and self defence. Beyond that, she locks them up usually, in a safe. Or I guard them._

_What sort of weapons? _I couldn't help myself; I wanted to know everything about her.

_She made a half metal, half ice gun once, with matching bullets. I think she wanted to know how well it would work. The theory was, if you shot some-one or thing, you could melt the gun and it couldn't be matched to anything. But she practised and didn't like the feel, so she's trying to make remote controlled bullets now. They are progressing however slowly. The government has a rather keen interest in them, which is partly why she wanted to move out here._

_What's the other reason?_

Randolph almost smiled at me. _She likes the surroundings. It reminds her of her home, in New Zealand. She missed it when she moved to the city in London to finish her schooling._

_What does she do?_

_She hasn't working in a few years, not since Murphy. _

_Murphy is the loser that lost her? _I snarled. Randolph nodded solemnly. I hated the thought of him doing something bad enough to not only make her leave him, but also steal his 'dog'.

_I only went because I hated him, I'll have you know. I wasn't being unfaithful. _Randolph sounded defensive, as if I'd ever judge him for choosing Narele, and as far as I can tell, looking after her.

_I have. I helped her get over him, and I didn't chase Arcas away. _He sounded proud.

**The idea of you chasing me anywhere is merely ludicrous, you corpse coloured mongrel. **A voice riddled with contempt and arrogance intruded on their mental conversation. I guessed it was Arcas.

**Wow, good guess. It is almost like there is only one other person with the most minimal amount of intelligence to participate in a conversation who is only hindered from audible conversation by a lack of suitable vocal cords. **He sounded bitter.

_Can all cats talk to us like this? I've never noticed it before._

**Sadly, no. We all have higher intelligence than you canines but I am special. As far as I can tell, I am a non-shape changing version of you. **He sounded somewhat resentful of his inability to change. I smirked and received a paw slicing down my back for my lack of sympathy. I cried out.

That damn cat smirked at me, until we heard Narele.

"Arcas, stop picking on people. Now I have to patch up the poor thing."

I vaguely panicked; what if she saw me heal? How would I explain that?

_I would not worry if I were you; Arcas' claws have the feature of not only slicing through our skin, but also our healing abilities. I did discover this in the more painful way, unfortunately, but it does mean Narele is not _as _suspicious. _

_As? _I frowned, as she came into the room and picked me up. I was too busy concentrating on the feel of her carrying me to pay too much attention to what Randolph was saying.

_She is slightly edgy about some aspects. I did accidently think she knew my secret when she first started to talk to me and answered._ He seemed amused at my lack of intelligent thought, which increased with my answer.

_What?_

_I nodded at a question she posed at me. It happened to be rhetorical. However I think she is under the impression I am merely a genius animal._

**As with me. I am still working on becoming human though**_. _ Again the undercurrent of resentment pierced Arcas' words. He hissed at me. I smirked until Narele poked gently at my wound.

"Sorry." She seemed genuinely upset at my pain and I wondered if the imprint had started to affect her yet. Emily had told me a few times that if Sam was in pain, she was too, and visa versa. Despite my wish for her never to suffer any sort of even mildly negative feeling, I couldn't help be excited that she may be affected even slightly as much as I was. Arcas scoffed at my hopes. I was about to snarl at him, mentally of course, wouldn't want to scare Narele when a car pulled up out front. Narele visibly brightened. She was yet to smile, but her whole body straightened and the almost-frown on her face disappeared completely. I was already feeling jealously towards the visitors before I heard them speak.

"Hey Beautiful, come out and show us around won't ya?" A male voice crudely shouted out. I could hear Quil vaguely in the back of my mind trying to tell me to calm down so I wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't exactly phase from anger, but I did start to quiver. She noticed and instantly her face was shadowed in concern. She started to stroke my head, and tried to reassure me.

"Don't be frightened, I know them, they can't hurt you." The fact she knew them made it worse in my mind, but I settled down from the mere heavenly feeling of her hand stroking my back. I was totally whipped and I hadn't even said a word to her yet. I didn't mind at all though. Her mere presence calmed me so much I almost turned human, and my sheer human strength of love for her didn't help.

"I'll take you out to meet them darling. They'll like you."

There was doubt about that in my mind, since I had a feeling it would rip them to pieces for even talking to her when I was yet to let her know I was human...ish. Nevertheless, when she led me outside- I was back on my own feet with the gash cleaned- I tried to be polite for her sake. This attempt was shattered when one of the several tall and well built guys grabbed her into a bear hug and she squealed. I was on my feet snapping and snarling in a split second.


	4. Meeting her Builders

Before I could rip the face off my competitors, Randolph had dragged me away behind the house. I tried to attack him, but he kicked my front left kneecap and sent me tumbling to the ground. While I was down there, he sat on me ensuring I was out of action for a while. Quil shouted out in my head but Randolph stopped him from coming to my aid.

_Despite how I know you feel young one, you ripping off her brother's best friend's face would hurt her much more than whatever he may do. _

I quietened in his hold. _Did you ever get this?_

_Of course. _He scoffed at the idea. _Melanie, Narele's mother and my imprint, was as beautiful as her daughter and attracted her fair share of attention, and some. I have to be glad she did, otherwise she would never have met the abusive idiot she married. He found me first. Wounded from my first home being ransacked._

_I thought you said Narele got you from her ex?_

_She did. After her father killed my Melanie, I ran away, after killing him. The only reason I didn't kill myself was because Mel made me promise to take care of Narele. She knew about me but there was nothing we could do at that point, since everyone thought I was dead, so I couldn't become human. We had our stolen moments when he wasn't home, and I should have killed him the other times I felt like I had to, but she held me back, often physically. She was amazing in her mercy. Narele did inherited that, but I think it died, along with her patience and tolerance, when she met Murphy. Now she only usually shows any of that to animals and children._

_There is some hope still then? _I didn't want her to remain hateful; I wanted to help her like she's already helped me with my anger, simply by existing. I still have it, but it is now focussed on certain people, like ones who hurt her, or annoyed her, or touched her, or looked at her. Randolph sighed.

_Despite my agreement on that issue, she does need some friends._

I nodded. She could hang out with the pack. Well, the girl and the guys that have already imprinted. As long as it wasn't Quil. Or-

_Enough. _Randolph rumbled. He seemed a strange mix of amused and impatient. _Are you calm now?_

_Somewhat. I don't know when I should tell her about me though. And if I did she might guess about you. _I added, I didn't want my own impatience to ruin their relationship.

_I do not care. The only reason I haven't told her is because of my oath to not become human. _He shrugged off my worries.

_Fine. But how should I tell her?_

_Tonight. We shall get her to take us for a walk, since the men are staying over._

_What?_

_Did you not hear? _He looked at me innocently. _They're helping her rebuild the house._

_Where will she be staying?_

_In her truck. _He blinked. _With us as guards, of course._

Narele called us back eventually and I was forcing myself not to rip out her friend's throats with every word.

"Another one? Where do you get dogs like this?" One asked, looking at me. He had really pale skin, almost as pale as a bloodsucker, except he had freckles and green eyes. He was tall and lanky and settled my jealousy a bit when I noticed him looking at Narele with nothing more than fraternal love and protectiveness. The fact he was as skinny as a rake helped my ego as well.

"Yeah darl. I ain't never seen no dog like them ones before." This guy was of a more average build and height with the cockiest smirk that I've ever seen. He had dark hair and eyes to match his thoughts well. His eyes were lecherous but he seemed to not be inclined to act on his clear desires. I growled at him as his eyes roved over her body one more time than I could stand. Randolph seemed to have the same idea as he snapped at him as well.

"Careful Anthony, the new one seems to have picked up Ran's habits. Better stay away from Narele." The third man with them was definitely my favourite. He was young, around Seth's age, and clearly just out of school indicated by his leaver's shirt. He was in-between the height of the other two, and more streamlined, not skinny and not built, but more of a runner. He was tanned and blond, and the three of them together seemed like something out of a cartoon. I still could figure out why the three of them were here. Randolph said they were helping to rebuild, but I couldn't imagine the first guy being able to or the second being inclined to.

"These are not dogs." The contempt in my Narele's voice pleased me as she slathered it onto her words. "They are clearly wolves, and therefore have high protection instincts. Come on in Anthony, and leave Mark and Chris to set up camp. I need to show you what I want to do to this place." She spun on her heel and the tall gangly one followed her. Mark and Chris, whichever was which, started to move towards their car. I hesitated between attacking them and following my imprint and moved on to the latter; I hadn't killed a human yet, and certainly didn't want to start now.

_Good. _ The amused voice of my alpha bounced into my head and I groaned.

_You know what I mean._ I grumbled. I was following Narele around her kitchen as she made up two glasses of orange juice and whined. She looked down at me, her harsh eyes softening.

"You want something?" She asked. I barked and she blinked before giving me another twitch of a smile. She then filled up a bowl with water for me and I stared at it for a while before shrugging. It had been a while since I had consumed anything, and despite the dubious taste of the water it was somewhat refreshing. I settled down for a long afternoon of an watching Narele interact with another man.


	5. Meeting up with the Pack

I smiled at Narele, hoping she knew I was smiling and not growling, when she gave me a slab of beef. She showed me her twitch-smile.

"You are so silly; it is a nice break after Ran's sometimes annoying seriousness." She scratching my ears and I whined and pushed my head up. Her smile grew slightly. I barked and wagged my tail before leaping to my feet and bowing, my tail going faster than I had ever felt it go before. Something about her drained my anger and fed my playfulness until I was as energetic as a puppy. She left me to eat my food then, but I sensed her smile grew even more, until it was almost recognisable as a smile. I felt proud that I had done this, helped her heal after her last romantic disaster. I went into the pet room to fall asleep until I heard a rude voice ripping me from my drowsy state.

**Why are you in here? I though Randolph said you would be telling her tonight.**

_It's awkward._

**Clearly. I think you should at least go to sleep in her room. I don't trust that Chris.**

_Chris?_

**The creepy one. Go!** He hissed at me and I scarpered. I'd faced several vamps over the years, not including the big fight last year, and this cat scared me more than any other creature on earth. I felt his annoying mental smirk at that thought and imagined throwing him- literally- to the wolves.

I was asleep on Narele's bed when she came in and she started when she saw me. I grinned at her until her eyebrows began to draw together in a frown. I rolled onto my belly and stuck out my tongue, pretending to be utterly exhausted. My mucking around always cheered her up, and I thought I might be able to get something out if it today. Her mouth twitched as she tried to stay mad at me but eventually she couldn't help herself and she joined me on her bed and started to rub my stomach.

"You are such a silly boy you know that? I'm spoiling you rotten."

I whined at her, lowering my head.

"Oh, be quiet." She said it in a soft tone, not quite joking but getting closer to it. I was so happy she was happier. I didn't know if it was me, or if it was her new home, but I knew I had to tell her my secret soon, or she may never forgive me. My musings were broken by the sound of her gentle snore. It was kind of cute the fact she wasn't all machine. I watched her for a moment, curiously. She was all curled up when she slept. I only just noticed now that she was out of her black jeans and leather jacket outfit that she always wore. She actually can wear something else. Blue silk pyjamas. With white kittens. Her hair was loose too, all long and wavy down to her back, so relaxed in the way the golden brown locks curled. Damn, I was getting so soppy around my girl. This was so painful at the same time as being pleasurable. The fact I was keeping a secret was more painful than any wound, any injury in my life. Not to mention how broken she was, and how she mixed herself with cold metal parts. She rolled over and he hand fell onto my back and all my thought halted as she smiled. Not a twitch smile, but a sleepy, unguarded, I-am-quite-content-in-this-moment-right-here smile. I was frozen in disbelief when she sighed and opened her eyes. She focused on me first and frowned, but her smile stayed in place.

"Hello. I did not think you'd still be here. What is the time?" She shook her head at her clock.

"Astounding, half past six already?" What? I must have fallen asleep at some point. It was nine at night when she fell asleep. I barked at her softly and licked her face. She giggled and we both froze. She _giggled_. I thought I was lucky to have a smile when she was half asleep. This was amazing. I barked again and wagged my tail, jumping off her bed. I was as high as a kite and jumped on my back legs to prove it, trying to balance with just them alone. This made her smile grow until I could see all her teeth. Her smile was shaky from lack of use but she was clearly cheered by my, if I may say so, amazing aerobics. I liked her again and ran out the door this time on all four paws. I was about to beg her for food when one of my brothers joined me in my head.

_You could try coming back for some real food. _Jake told me.

_I would live of her smiles rather than leave at the moment._

_Man you are whipped. _ He laughed at me. _Emily asked me to get you. Bring her if you need to, but she's threatening to come and drag you home._

_Actually...not a bad idea. _If Emily made friends with Narele, she might be happier, and then when I told her she could have someone to talk to.

_Excluding you?_

_Well girls need girl friends right? So this way she gets a friend and Emily will know where I am._

_Try telling Sam that._

_Sure. We'll be there within two hours. _I smirked as he grumbled away and left me to my thoughts by phasing- I assume to talk to Sam.

I smiled until I realised my new problem- Getting Narele to Sam and Em's.


	6. Meeting the Alpha

I was pulling on Narele's hand trying to take her to Sam and Em's. I knew it didn't hurt, because she hadn't pulled away and I was being as gentle as possible. She just didn't understand. I whined and gestured to the woods. She still looked confused. I was about to give up when something caught my eye. I ran over ignoring her calls for me to come back, even as my feet longed to, and found a blue collar. I read the tag, which said Paul, and the address of Sam and Em's place. I grinned and wondered who put it there.

_That was me bro._

I mentally thanked Jake and went to show Narele. Hopefully she would get it. I brought it to her and she read it, a frown forming quickly.

"You want to go here?"

I barked and wagged my tail. She looked at it again and I could see comprehension dawning.

"You want to go home." She nodded to herself and I could see her closing up again. I licked her hand, trying to make her feel better. It was true, I did want to go home, but I wanted her with me too.

_I'll ask Em to think of something? _Sam was in my head, trying to make everything better.

_Thank you._

_No problem. _I pawed her knee and whined again. She sighed and slipped the collar on. I shook it a bit, this was the first- and hopefully last- time I'd ever worn a collar. She went into the house, with me following her of course, and got a long rope. She also went into her basement having tied me to her bench top of her kitchen so I wouldn't follow. I whined loudly until she came back, wearing a long black jacket that brushed the ground, tight black pants made for flexibility. Her boots were heavy and a hard thick plastic at the bottom. They looked to be painful if aimed at you. Her top was a dark purple and her hair was tied in the ponytail it was in when I first saw her. She had a metal ring on one finger and no earrings. I was kinda sacred of her now. I knew she didn't trust people, but I don't know why she had to 'gear up' for my 'owners'. I was a bit sad as well, that she couldn't trust anyone.

"Come on Paul, I suppose you miss your family. You had better show me the way, I do not know much about here." She untied me and led me out the door. I started to take her into the woods, following Jake's scent. She seemed sad. I licked her hand and chased after butterflies to cheer her up. She almost laughed her smile wide until we reached a clearing. I whined again, but I think she thought it was because I was anxious to go home. She smiled sadly at me but it left her beautiful face quickly. Emily quickly came out of the back door, with Sam waiting inside, not wanting to scare Narele. That was before she commented on the scars.

"How did you get them?" I had to run into the house to hold Sam back from ripping her to shreds.

"Excuse me?" Emily was hurt and slightly offended. She was also very surprised; people usually ignored her scars to not offend her. I peered out the door. Narele smiled sourly, twisting her mouth.

"I'll show mine if you tell me about yours." What? She had scars?

"Um, ok?" Emily hesitated. She knew how mentally taxing being hurt that bad was.

Narele turned around, lifting up her shirt. There was a long deep scar all the way down her back next to her spinal cord. I blanched and this time Sam had to hold me back, and up. She then turned around, rolling down her shirt and taking off her jacket. This was the first time I had seen her arm and I knew why now. It was shredded from shoulder to wrist from human claws. I shuddered. That was why she was scared of people. Her other arm had a large set of teeth marks on her forearm and an old burn above her elbow. It was in the shape of an insignia, like an especially painful tattoo. I burned like she must have, except I burned with rage. Did she willingly get that scar? That horrible line with two scores through it. Emily looked horrified even as she couldn't tear her eyes away. At this point, Sam came out to make sure she was alright, but the second Narele saw him, she kicked the heel of both of her boots, causing a knife to spring out from each toe and put her jacket back on. When Sam cam near her she kicked his kneecaps and caused him to topple to the ground, all six feet and 7 inches of him. By the time I was out the door, she had one knife to his throat and was staring him in the eyes with a cold hard look. I was at her side within another heartbeat and she stared at my pleading look. She seemed confused as to why I wasn't growling or stopping her, truth was, although I didn't want her to kill Sam, I was also glad she was able to take him down. If she could take our Alpha down, she could take down anything. After a moment she nodded at me and released him, and then offered him a hand. He leapt to his feet without her help and almost fell back down. She rolled her eyes.

"I did offer help for a reason, it is difficult to stand after being hit with these. I know that from experience." I shook with anger at her words. It was clearly painful and I hated the idea of her being taught how the pain worked. Sam stroked my neck in comfort, but it felt nowhere near as good as it did with Narele. I licked her and looked at Sam.

"Listen, Emily and I don't really have time to care for Paul at the moment; do you think you could look after him...what's your name?"

"Narele Denivan. How do you know I won't just take him?"

"He likes you. He doesn't like many people." That much was true. Trust Emily to choose the one argument to win over my girl. Narele knew how it was to be alone and she'd never leave another to that fate.

"Fair deal, but I am going overstate in a few days, do you wish to come? I could use the company and I should apologise for the unprovoked attack." She looked almost apologetic.

"We can't come, but we have a few friends that might want to go, it'd do them good to get out a bit. And they won't do anything to mess with you."

She considered this. "Send them around to my house tomorrow. Paul knows the way." With that heartbreaking parting shot, she turned and walked back to her little cottage, leaving me behind.

"Good thing you got the only imprint, only human, able to drop you with a kick, she shouldn't have any problems.


	7. Meeting the Friends

I was anxiously waiting for Embry and Jake to arrive. Sam sent them because being two unimprinted forever teenager best friends; they were causing a lot of trouble in the pack. Well, that's the diplomatic version. He just wanted to be rid of them really. Sadly I can't say anything because I have to stay a wolf. Jake keeps on suggesting I should get a bow to go with my collar and I've bitten him about seven times, savagely. He had healed but Narele raised a suspicious eyebrow at the bloodstains. We were currently driving in her car to a private airport. Jake had hit on my girl half a dozen times, and Embry had a couple more, but she had shot them down by asking about their grades enough times for them to give up. Randolph and I sat in the back, with Jake and Embry in the back seats, giving wary looks at Ran. He snorted in a mixture of amusement and annoyance every time they did.

"I do not know what you are doing to my dog, but please refrain. I do not want his sneezes all over my car." Narele said icily. Jake grinned.

"He might be allergic to Paul." I was about the kill that kid.

"I sincerely doubt it. He was doing fine before I put him in a car with two lecherous children." She delivered the cutting line with ease. Luckily they were offended enough to keep quiet as she continued on. "I would like to introduce you to my friends, but I am cautious as to how you would treat them. Can you behave?"

They nodded sulkily.

"Good. We are now at my brother's airport." She stopped the car and got out, gesturing for me and Ran to follow. Jake got out after us and Embry after him.

"Wow. Nice ride." He couldn't help himself as he whistled at the sight of the private jet.

"Do you like it? I designed some of it myself. After all, no point having a plane you can't fix." She strode over to the door and pulled it down. Again Jake and Embry were last, but this time out of amazement. The thing was gorgeous, shiny and black and totally unfeminine, but suiting her perfectly. She waited until we were all seated before asking the pilot to fire it up, for good reason- as soon as it got in the air we were thrown against our seats. Ran, Arcas and I had our own special segments so we didn't have to be caged and thrown in storage. I was smiling like anything at the thought of going somewhere new; I had spent all my life in La Push, and although I loved it, it was still home and I needed some new scenery. Besides, I wanted to see what Narele's life was like, before she moved to me.

After a few hours the plane pulled down into a private hangar. I whined as Narele started to get up and she looked over at me, her mouth twitching. She undid me first. I barked and licked her before jumping out of my seat and running out of the car, almost knocking over one of her friends. She was taller than my Narele, and softer looking with a merciful face and large soft hazel eyes. Her hair was shorter, too, but had more body than Narele's almost militarily straight ponytail. However, for all her soft beauty, this girl held no interest for me. Until she slapped Narele. I snarled at her and my imprint held me back by the collar which was forced upon me.

"Relax Paul, I deserve it." She turned to the girl who was now extremely pissed off. "Sorry for running away but I heard my father was coming to town."

The change in mood was scarily quick. The taller girl's hands went to her mouth and she gasped.

"Sorry El, I so didn't know." She pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, then stopped and pulled back. "What did you do to it?"

"Do not worry Kat, I just cut it." She rolled her eyes. I wondered how long it would have been before and Ran sent me a mental picture of Narele with long, wavy and golden hair down to her knees.

"You straightened it too! I love your hair, this is too..." She paused.

"Harsh? That is the point. Would you like to see my new tools?"

"In a moment, what is this?" Kat looked at Jake and Embry, grinning like anything. "Got you a couple of boy toys?"

"No." Narele snapped. "I am minding them for Paul's owner in exchange for him. The tall one is Jacob and the other is Embry." Embry was staring at Kat; I recognised that look.

"Hey kid, eyes off. I have a boyfriend." She winked at him and he scowled before blushing.

"Where is the rest of the 'pack'?"

"Maz is out with her mutts, and Sabrina is training. Where do you wanna go first? I am your chauffeur for the duration of your stay."

"Can you take me to my brother's office?"

"Sure, but he wants you shaking babies and kissing hands tonight." Kat laughed. Embry looked confused.

"Don't you mean shaking hands and kissing babies?" He asked. Kat slapped him on the back and grinned at him.

"Not in this town sweetheart. We do things differently here."

"You should see our side of town children. It is very different to your home. Kat can take us there now."

"Damn right I can. Give me a mo'. I need you to reboost my car while you are here darl. It's only going below 150 k's per hour."

"That is way too fast." the imprinting instincts were kicking in for Embry big time.

"Hon, I gotta show you me riding, your mind would be blown." She grinned evilly and he blushed. "Not like that sweetheart. I meant on my baby boy, Lucchese. Fastest horse in three states." She smiled proudly. I noticed she did smile a lot, unlike Narele, but to me, that only made Narele's few smiles all the more precious.

"Can we visit him? I have not seen him or Drucci in ages."

"Lucchese and Drucci? Odd names." Trust Jake to pick up on that. Embry and I were too busy staring at our imprintees to care.

"Named after mobster members. Kinda a tradition for pets." Kat shrugged. "Anyway, you guys will be in the car with me with El fixes it. 'Course, I don't trust her to drive so you'll be in the back while I'm in the front but I'm sure you'll survive."

"Don't trust her?"

"She drives like the devil is behind her."

"How do you know he is not?" Narele mumbled to herself. Clearly only I heard her since the rest made no comment or gesture and I wondered at what she meant.


	8. Meeting the Kat

I sat on Narele's lap, mainly because if she tried to move me I sulked and if anyone else did, I growled. She smiled slightly at that and Jake and Embry looked shocked at the idea of her actually being anything apart from annoyed. Kat raised her eyebrow at me but didn't comment. I noticed that I hadn't heard anything from Randolph in a while. I searched out with my mind and noticed he was asleep.

_Not anymore pup. _He stretched and yawned.

_Sorry._

_No matter. I should not sleep so much. _He grumbled as he moved around in the back seat.

_How is it that I can hear you anyway? You so are _not _part of our pack._

He scoffed. _Of course not. I have spent an odd half a decade or so refining my mental strength so if this situation occurs I would be prepared. Or if I happened to meet a mind reader I could shield myself._

_Oh, so is that why I can't always hear you?_ That would explain the whole plane ride. Even if he had been sleeping, I would have heard his dreams.

_Yes. But I can always hear you. However I generally ignore most of your thoughts. I deem it more polite._

_Thank you. _That was a relief. It was nice to get a break from people viewing your every thought. It wasn't like I could become human again, seeing as Narele didn't know yet.

_You need to tell her while we are here. This way she is surrounded by her friends who will help your case._

_What?_ I had no idea what he was saying; obviously his years of experience had accelerated his thinking until it only made sense to him.

_Clearly. Narele's friends are very logical, much like her, but since they would be slightly more detached from this particular issue, they would advise her on the good points. Be sure to make them like you before they find out though._

_How? _How do you make someone like you when you can't talk?

_It is easier since you cannot insult them accidentally. Just lick them and be friendly. Try and cut back on the growling unless it is protecting Narele._

_Thanks for the advice. _I yawned and moved closer into Narele, burying my face in her stomach. I was no way near small enough to fit on her lap, so my lower body was on the car floor with my head and front paws on her lap. Kat glance at me and smiled.

"That dog is devoted El. Cute too."

"Yes he is rather good for me, I admit." She stroked my head and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't help a low moan; it felt so good. Jake and Embry stifled laughs at me, but Narele and Kat smiled softly.

"Seems he likes you too. Or you just have incredibly talented hands." Kat winked at Narele, and to my immense surprise she smiled. Slightly anyway. I still hadn't seen her smile at anyone else the way she smiled at me that one time; full of life and laughter. She rubbed my back with her second hand and I licked her leg before settling down to fall asleep. It was so easy to, since I had spent so long awake in my mind and travel really seemed to get to me if I wasn't running in wolf form. And sleeping with her making me feel so comfortable wasn't really an issue.

When I woke up, Jake was carrying me out of the car. I bit his arm and jumped out of his arms, running to Narele. She smiled at me and scratched my shoulder blades. Only after I was sure she was fine did I look around. We were near a field. We weren't in the country either, because there were business building around the small field and barn. There was a proper road in very good condition and street signs. It was like someone had bought a street, knocked down all the houses on one side and fenced them into a field. In the field were four horses. One was black, or rather, a very very deep brown red, which ran towards us as soon as it saw Narele. It was rather large, and solidly built.

"Drucci!" She cried out, somewhat happily. "Hello my boy. How have you been?" She stroked his neck and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Drucci seemed happy until he saw me. Then he went completely spare, throwing round his head and stomping, making the rest of us back away until he bit Narele. This of course kicked my instincts into overdrive, making me jump over the fence and herd him into a corner of the paddock. I was making him literally run away from me in his fear and Narele seemed to hate this. She called me back and tied me to Kat's car. I whined and whimpered but she glared at me and went to sooth her horse. I sulked until Kat came to comfort me.

"Don't you worry sweetie. She just is a tad overprotective of her pets. Especially when she thinks they can't look after themselves. But if someone tried to hurt you, she'd be just as annoyed."

I whined again and rested my head on her lap, licking her knee. Embry growled in the background but I doubted the humans could hear. Kat looked at me in confusion.

"You can understand, can't you? I always used to think she was mad, talking to animals the way she does. But El does have a habit of picking up you super smart guys." Kat rubbed my head and I smiled inwardly. Her touch wasn't nearly as blissful as Narele's but I knew she liked me now. So I had Narele's best friend on my side. This might be easier than I thought.

"Narele!" Kat called out. Narele looked over and her eyes narrowed slightly upon seeing my head on Kat's lap. I don't think Kat noticed. "Your brother asked me to take you to his office as soon as possible to discuss options, concerning your current living... uh...standards."

Narele finally showed some very clear emotion. Embry and Jake stepped back a bit and Kat shuddered as pure anger filled her face. She ran to the fence, leapt over it and pulled Kat up by her collar.

"Where the hell is he?" She growled.


	9. Meeting the Brother

Kat was driving faster than before. This was saying something actually, seeing as before she could have been driving on racetrack. Three officers had already tried to pull her over. One gave up after ten minutes of steadily falling behind, one took one look at me snarling out the window and slammed the breaks, and one saw Kat and Narele and just said;

"His business I suppose? Carry on then. I thought someone had stolen your car little cousin." He winked at them and drove off in the opposite direction and we could hear him telling all officers not to hinder us.

"So what, you have a man on the inside?" Jake asked, clearly thinking of Charlie and the times he had gotten us out of trouble.

"He's my cousin. He chose to become an officer, it's just that most of them have realised if they stop us there will be trouble, and he's one of the only ones that have memorised our cars. He wouldn't have bothered stopping us if he knew, but someone probably told him there was someone in my car with a rabid dog and two huge guys."

"Protective?"

"Not really unless it's of himself. He knows I'd kill him if he let someone steal my car." She grinned evilly.

"Are you driving or talking?" Narele muttered. She was still seething, but in a more measured, dangerous way now. I had my head on her lap and periodically licked her hand. I didn't want to annoy her, not after seeing her down Sam like that. She smiled her smile at me, and perked up corners or her mouth and some warmth in her eyes. I loved that smile in a way. No-one else could replicate it. Emil and Kim may have had smiles that showed their love of life and their imprint, but Narele's showed her experience, and besides, it was a challenge for me to try and make her happier. Kat looked a little bit stunned whenever she saw it but always started to beam herself. Embry loved that and smiled in return, which left Jake the only person in the car who looked sullen. Kat grinned again at Narele and slammed her foot down impossibly harder on the accelerator.

"Darling, I can do both at once, you know me." She laughed as we sped into a deserted car park and she slammed on the brakes, making us all lurch. Narele started to unbuckle her seat belt and nodded at Kat.

"I assume my car is still here?"

"Yeah, but your bike is too. I borrowed it once. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. I decided then and there if that girl was ever not smiling I would die of surprise. Embry would be happy though, that kid needed someone to keep his spirits up.

Narele nodded again, clearly still too angry about whatever she was angry about to get even slightly miffed at her friend. Paul followed her out of the Car, dutifully sticking to her heels. Randolph followed me, staying behind a bit with his ears flat against his skull in warning. Jake and Embry took this in as the tensed up, and although Embry clearly wanted to stay with Kat, he and Jake came with us, knowing there was little I could do to protect my imprint in wolf form. I nodded thankfully t them and shook my head a bit, hating the collar around my neck. Narele paused as she saw it and motioned for me to stop. I did so, sitting at her feet and casting pleading glances up to her. She removed my collar and replaced it with a choke chain.

"That is only temporary. It is so no-one takes you."

"But his collar would have someone else's name on it?" Jake questioned softly, not wanting to raise her ire. She smirked slightly.

"The chain is my symbol. The people here are different to where you are from. They do not think twice about taking something they like. However they do think twice about taking something of mine." She nodded in satisfaction at the look of the chain around Paul's neck and checked it wouldn't hurt him.

"That is not an actual dog chain; I had to make a new one last night to fit you." She stroked my head and for a moment she let go of some of her tension. "Into the lion's den may we wander." She mumbled. She let go of me and called Ran to her other side before walking down a stairwell on the edge of the car park. Within moments of her descent she became too dark for even me to see and I panicked, causing me to run after her and bump into her. She smiled at me, and when the others joined us we carried on.

When we emerged from the darkness, the first thing I noticed was a ring made from metal bars. There was a cold, grated steel floor indented into the ground like a pit, in the shape of a hexagon and the bars were for walls. There were two men fighting inside and many men outside calling out and holding wads of money, just like a scene from a movie. After that was the bar in the corner with a bunch of men drinking. Some were accompanied by girls either tough and cold like Narele, or young and impressionable. Some were hunched over their drinks and others were staring at the ring or us. The lights were dim and flickering, clearly not where the money being made was going, and the floor was old and wooden and creaking. The roof was tall and airy with dusty windows at the top, the only natural source of light, peaking out form underground. I followed where Narele's eyes instantly flickered up to a box above the metal pit, watching the fight coldly. He looked like my girl, with grey eyes and brown-gold hair. Except his eyes were as cord and hard as the steel ring below whereas hers were more guarded like a metal door. His hair was shoulder length and somewhat tangled, when hers was nearly always immaculately plaited or tied. Right now it was in a plait hanging from high on top of her head, swinging s she walked and seeming dangerous, like a whip, as it brushed the bottom of her back. She glared at the man and he stared back at her for a moment before briefly whispering to the man next to him and swinging out of the viewing box and jumping from one support rail to the other until he was in front of us. His smile was smooth and well practised, designed to allay fears. His eyes flickered to Jake and Embry for a moment and his frown flickered for a moment before smoothing out. His expressions seemed to be the opposite of Narele's, his happiness sprayed on and his negative feelings were sincere but fought and slammed down.

"Dear sister, how may I help you this good afternoon?" He said smoothly.


	10. Meeting her Harder Side

Narele glared at her brother.

"Anthony, I am displeased with your continued insistence to control me. I had thought when you let me leave you finally worked out I can look after myself. Sad to think you do not agree." She sighed heavily and he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. At this point her annoyance and sadness had broken the very little restraint I had when it came to her and jumped up at him growling as much as I could. I pushed him back, trying not to hurt him, since I knew it would hurt her. However I don't think I needed to worry, seeing as he pushed me back and I fell to my hind legs and stumbled onto my back. Jake and Embry moved to pick me up when Narele fell to her knees by my side, stroking me and glaring at Anthony.

"No need to pick on him. He is merely protecting me. Something you apparently think that is only your job, am I wrong?"

"I am the only person who has enough power to do so. These new minions of yours? Are merely muscle, no brains, and no proper protection."

"Protection I only need because of your lifestyle. Without your lust for power, I would be able to walk down a street for a pair of shoes without being avoided, shot at or kidnapped. You, my brother, are the reason for my scars."

He sighed deeply and she froze. His head rose as he fixed her with his cold eyes and slapped her across the face.

"If you wish to stay here, under my protection, you will live by my rules. Lose the escort, lose the second mutt and I will consider forgetting you said that." He grabbed her chin and raised it so she had to look him in the eye. "Do not forget what I saved you from little sis." He let go and strode away, slipping behind a wall and disappearing. I turned to Narele and noticed she seemed to be trying really hard not to cry. I licked her hand and she twitched at me before ripping off her jacket and leaving her in a black tank top and she swung herself over the rails surrounding the fight ring and landed in the middle. The two previously fighting guys looked at each-other and one leapt out of the ring before the other could move. The one left with Narele had greasy black dreads and several rings on each finger. Beyond that he seemed petrified to be fighting against my Narele. She nodded respectfully at him and adjusted the studded leather strap around her wrist so it fit snugly over her knuckles. She twitched her boot laces and tightened her pony tail before speaking.

"To first on the ground for three." She ordered. He nodded and gulped in the air around him like there was no tomorrow. With the look on her face I reckon he thought there wouldn't be.

"If you get hurt, don't tell Anthony it was me?"

"I promise."

She nodded again and he moved towards her, reaching out to grab her waist. She feinted to the side and swung her legs over his bent over torso before landing on his other side, thoroughly confusing him. While he tried to work out what she'd done, she kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. He was down for two seconds when he leapt back up, his face bright red and his expression livid.

"Bitch." Blood was pouring from his newly smashed nose, creating an interesting effect. She smirked and ducked his fist before punching his stomach with her studded fist. He groaned and she leapt onto his back. I was actually cheering her until he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the floor. Jake and Embry dragged me out, but I just turned human and took the pants Jake kept in his left pocket. Changing into them I ran back inside to see Narele getting repeatedly kicked in the side by this punk. When she tried to grab his foot and pull him over, he kicked her hand making a nauseating shattering noise. I growled, leapt into the ring and pulled her into my arms, glaring at him. He scarpered back, terrified by the wolf in my eyes. I scowled and kicked him into the metal poles, smirking at the crack of his leg on impact. Before Narele could start to complain I leapt back over the poles and onto the ground, still holding her close to my chest. I wasn't thinking of anything but getting her to somewhere I deemed safe so I could check her over and yell at her for even thinking to fight. I dragged outside.

"What the hell do you think that was? Throwing yourself out there, _trying_ to get hurt? How could you do that to me?" I snapped at her. She stared at me as I gently let her fall to the ground and she stepped back from me. I remembered how she didn't know about my...secret.

"Oh shit." I muttered. I held out a hand to her and she stepped further back. "I was going to tell you, eventually. I just wasn't sure if you'd like me as much like this as you did before."

She continued staring. By this point Jake and Embry had caught up.

"Shit dude. Smooth." Jake said, laughing. Without looking away from me, Narele grabbed his collar and pulled him to her before throwing him to the ground.

"You are Paul." She stated.

"Yes." I whispered, watching her face. She moved towards me, but sucked in an almost inaudible breathe. I wouldn't have heard it if I were human, but that with her slight expression of discomfort convinced me she was hurt. "Can I check if you are hurt, please?"

This seemed to kick her out of her trance and she frowned before kicking me in the head and jumping on the motorbike hiding behind the dumpster. She kicked it into motion and sped off, while I lay on the cold asphalt ground with my head throbbing in time with wounded heart.


	11. Meeting Properly

I ran to the hotel room that Jake managed to book for us. I had no idea when he did it, but I needed that right now. I collapsed on the bed and sighed. Embry sat on the chair by the bed looking as miserable as I felt.

"Dude, why are you both so low?" Jake asked. My eyes connected with Embry's and He smashed his face into Jake's smug face. I sighed again, trying to display my depression as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke, having dreamt about nothing but Narele, Embry was again beating up Jacob. Usually, since Jacob was bigger, he'd win, but Embry had imprinted and I guessed that Jacob had said something stupid about said imprint.

"She's not a freak!"

Bingo.

"Not like Narele anyway!" Wait, what? I frowned.

"N-one's as freaky as Narele though. Poor Paul." Jacob laughed. I jumped off the bed and had them both pinned against the wall in one movement, causing them to simultaneously pale and start to turn blue.

"Say that again." I dared them, nostril flaring as I increased the pressure on my hands around their necks. Jake attempted to open his mouth but I snarled at him. I knew I was overreacting, if only slightly, but I had been animal so long this was my first instinct and they had hit I sore spot. I had been worrying since I met her that I was never be interesting enough for my beautiful girl and that I couldn't understand her. The glaring fact that I was being overly anxious was salt on the fresh wound.

"The scary one is Paul then?" A laughing voice penetrated my thoughts. Embry's face lit up as much as it was able to being as oxygen deprived as it was. Kat grinned at him. "Still harbouring the crush wolfy?"

He stared like the rest of us. Narele looked at me and her eyes softened but she adopted a frown and left me, again.

"You." She said, slapping my hands from Embry's neck. Jake squeaked a protest and I dropped them both to the floor, turning my eyes to Kat pleadingly. "She's parking the car honey. I made her come after she literally crashed at my house. That plant will never be the same again, though I suspect she did that on purpose. Never liked it. Anyway, once I got the story out of her I wanted to meet you. You were cute dog, but man you are something in real." She eyed me causing Jacob to laugh and Embry to growl and glare at me. "Must be the wolf thing. Which brings me to..." She spun around, eyes landing on Embry. "You. You two are wolves to yeah?" Before waiting for them to answer she continued on. "So, instead of him being unable to say because he wasn't human, you two were lying by omission." They gulped.

"Leave them alone. It's my fault. I didn't want to scare her away from me. I knew she liked animals better than people anyway, and I thought..."

"That if I trusted you as an animal it would automatically carry over to your human self?" Narele had entered the room while I was pleading to Kat. I turned to her and she stiffened.

"Please, just, please don't be mad at me. I couldn't stand it...just please, don't hate me, don't turn away." I looked at her and when she turned off all emotion I fell to my knees and lowered my head. I felt Kat's hand at my shoulder so soft and smooth compared to Narele's. I didn't want soft and smooth though. I wanted Narele, for all her faults and flaws and roughness, like an uncut diamond.

"Paul, calm down. You've known her for, like, a week. Don't break down on us man." Kat seemed pretty desperate to cheer me up. I made no movement, no sound.

"What's wrong with him?" Narele asked. She sounded so confused, and I wanted to laugh but how could I ever laugh at her? No matter what she did to me I would always think upon her with favour, no slur to her could pass me without my most violent reaction.

"Broken heart. It has become rather a common problem amongst wolves. We have this thing, called imprinting, where a wolf finds his soul mate." Embry said sadly. "The whole unconditional love thing is brilliant, amazing, and I...we wouldn't change it for the world." He looked at Kat for a second before looking away. "But it makes rejection that much more painful. One of our ancestors never turned back human when his imprint killed herself."

"Like Randolph." Narele said quietly.

I looked at her slightly and nodded. She stepped forwards, coming nearer to me. I didn't let my hopes rise; I knew she had trust issues.

"So if I decide I cannot forgive you, you can never move on?"

"Yes."

"And there is no point in ignoring you to save you from me or my lifestyle?"

"No." I was glad she understood that. Lots of the others didn't and broke their wolf's heart by staying away.

"I am stuck with you?"

"Yes."

"That is not a bad thing." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I grinned and pulled her into a desperate hug. After a moment she relaxed and gently pushed me away. "However I may create a limit on things like that."

"I can live with that." I said. And I could, truly, if she just continued to love me, or even started to approach the amount of love I had for her.

"Well now that's settled, can I get back to making my brew, El?" Narele asked. We turned to her.

"Brew?" I would have felt sorry for Embry had I not been staring at Narele's cautious smile.

"I...create concoctions for my clients. It's not poisons as such. Not...really."

"Katherine, I do not think this is the time, not for that. I think I need to talk to Paul, alone. Could you take Jacob and Embry somewhere for the duration of our conversation?" Narele said guardedly.

"You want me to nick off while you get to know your man. I get it. Come on fellas, let's go to the pub."


	12. Meeting her Softer Side

_A/N: I know I say that I will never be one of those authors who always writes a note, but I just want to warn you, this story is about to end, plot wise. I have written most of the next chapter and that and this are full of useless fluff. As soon as I get stuck into the plot, this will end most likely in that chapter, and maybe an epilogue. It's been nice and all, and I might write a sequel if I ever have the time, and I definitely apologise in advance for that which is coming._

_S.C.P_

I turned back to Narele, my smile so wide I felt like it was eating my face. She smiled timidly and took my outstretched hand. I grinned impossibly wider and was about to pull her into my arms when a flicker of uncertainty passed her face. I decided to try and slowly get her used to human me.

We were staying at the hotel. While she went to get her nightgown and some food and movies for us to watch, Kat rang and told me she was going to look after Jake and Embry for me. After I stopped thanking her- at her insistence and Embry's growling in the background, I could have gone on and on until Narele returned- I got changed. About half an hour later she came back and I was suddenly incapable of doing any task besides making her happy. I think she got sick of my pandering to her every need as she ordered me to sit down and join her for dinner.

"I do not know what you usually eat, but I know I have not been feeding you anything but raw steaks and dog food. Despite my wish for it to be otherwise, you do need _some_ vegetables and fruit. I brought a salad –do not look at me like that thankyou- and some pasta." She passed me a bowl with another small smile. I returned it tenfold and took the bowl with great gusto. She laughed quietly at my enthusiasm and took her own much smaller plate and began to eat.

"Oh, this is good." I told her. Another laugh escaped her mouth, somewhat more willingly.

"I should think so. I did not make it, otherwise it would barely classify as food. Kat made this for us. Seems like she thought we could use some real food."

I laughed with her. I really loved Kat right now. If I ever married Narele, she would be the Guest of Honour.

Four hours of movies, three packets of chips, two blocks of chocolate and two bottles of sparkling apple juice later we were ready to sleep. I had gallantly chosen to take the couch and she was asleep in the bed. After I had slept for about an hour, I heard her nightmares. She was crying out and groaning and sighing. I weighed over the pros and cons of each decision- waking her and risking her wrath, hearing her sadness and doing nothing- but she started to sob. I jumped off the couch in an instant and crept over to her bed, touching her shoulder gently. She grabbed her hand and pulled it to her face, nuzzling it. I froze, half in astonishment and half in delight. She woke up then though and froze promptly herself. I stared into her eyes, those beautifully expressive silver eyes of hers. I freed my hand tenderly stroked her golden hair. She blinked the tears in her eyes away and tried to turn away from me but I took her hands in mine and wouldn't let go. I wouldn't give up on her like she expected me to. Never in my life. She needed someone to care about her fate, to care about whether or not she got up, whether she ate well, whether she was happy. Kat clearly tried but she couldn't do everything, and is Embry had his way she wouldn't have time to do anything. Therefore it was up to me.

"You had a nightmare. It woke me up. Don't apologise," I put my finger to her open lips, "and don't try arguing your way out of it, or yelling at me. I want to help. What can I do?"

She nodded faintly. "Just...stay with me?" She asked quietly, a slight English accent emerging in her distress. I smiled at her."

"As long as you want. Probably longer too, I'm never gonna get sick of you, with all your personality and wit and beauty. Close your eyes, I think you'll be more comfortable like this."

She slowly shut her eyes and I took off my clothes- hiding them under the bed- and shifted into a wolf, climbing up onto the bed with her. She opened her eyes and giggled at the sight of me trying to gingerly step over her and not crush her with my immense weight. I grinned at her, displaying my gigantic teeth. Another reason I was glad I imprinted on a girl who loves wolves. I could do whatever I wanted in wolf form and she would run away screaming. Well, almost anything. I'm sure there were some lines that I couldn't cross.

"You are such a goof. I am not used to that." She kissed my nose and positioned me to rest me head on her stomach. She kissed me. She _kissed _me. Admittedly it was my nose, but come on! She. Kissed. Me. I couldn't fall asleep after that for at least an hour, so I just lay there thinking about her, and to make my night even better, so had no more nightmares after that. She even smiled in her sleep. I felt euphoric.

The next morning Kat, Jake and Embry came rushing in at about seven in the morning. Jake and Embry hung back once they saw how we were sleeping. I remember waking up, still in my wolf form, stretched out on the large bed, my two front hairy legs enclosing Narele is a wolfy hug, with her arms wrapped tightly around my ribcage and her curled up into a little ball. Kat smiled as I opened my eyes to find her hanging over me.

"Better get up dog boy, we have things to do today." She nudged Narele's shoulder. She let out a bothered breath and hid her face in my fur.

Embry and Jake coughed uncomfortably.

"Guys, she always sleeps like that. Minds out of the gutter thanks."

I didn't realise what it might have looked like until Kat so loudly pointed that out. I quickly but carefully got up and stalked towards them, snarling.

"Pauly, shift up already."

I blinked and growled at Embry.

"He needs clothes. And privacy." Kat blushed.

"Right. We'll turn around. Promise not to look and all that."

And thankfully Narele didn't decide to open her eyes until after I was dressed. Or maybe she was listening and wilfully ignored the chance to look at me. Her loss.


	13. Meeting a Complication

After I had human clothes on –and a human body- and Narele was dressed and completely ready, Kat wanted to get breakfast before she told us anything. Apparently you needed croissants and chocolate milkshakes with this sort of news, so this job apparently fell to the guys to get all the ingredients, while the girls caught up. I had a sneaking suspicion it would be either Kat telling Narele the information or Kat telling her all about the town's happenings. There was no way we could prevent either option, so we conceded to go out for them, getting a kiss on the cheek from Kat for our 'enthusiasm' (which made Embry glare at us, and then blush when Kat laughed) and Narele let me hug her, and she smiled at me again.

"So...you guys don't know what it is either?" I asked them. They shrugged.

"She sat us down with some food, set up our beds and then she answered the phone. We were kinda distracted." Jake said.

"Says you. I was keeping a tab on her heart-rate. It rocketed, so I went to check on her. She tried to wave me off, but I only heard the other end hanging up on her. She was really excited and edgy, and then she made us come here."

"It took some convincing though," Jake added. "Neither of us wanted to interrupt you and the lady."

I nodded. It was a well ingrained habit of all of the wolves never to interrupt the talk the wolves have with their imprints after the secrets are out. In-between the movies and food last night, Narele managed to get pretty much all of the wolves secrets out of me. It didn't take much, just pleading eyes and a silent reminder of her trust issues by her face turning back into her old mask. I couldn't do anything but wrap my arms around her and tell her everything. She laughed at some things, and when I mentioned the immortality she went quiet. When I mentioned vampires, she gripped my arm but when I described them she laughed silently to herself for about five minutes. I was kinda worried about her reaction now, but then I was so enraptured by her laugh that I didn't think anything of what she was actually laughing _about_. I should have talked to her about that.

Kat opened the door and ushered us in. Narele was sitting on the couch and she smiled at me when I came in, but it was a sad weak smile. I rushed to her side, handing Embry my bags. She laughed quietly and leant on my chest. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and watched speechlessly as she wriggled closer to my heat.

"What happened?" I asked her softly. She merely shook her head, without lifting it, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"My brother rang. He...he's back. Alive even. He sounds different, but a couple years pretending to be dead while living overseas will do that to you." She sniffed, her grin dampening for a moment before she visibly tried to widen it. Embry took her hand, handing his bags (and mine) to Jacob.

"Come on. Just coz I don't have an imprint doesn't mean I'm your slave." He whined. Kat laughed and led him into the small kitchen. Embry followed, growling under his breath. I stayed with Narele, rubbing her arm as we sat together.

"We should join them." She whispered reluctantly.

"Yeah. Do ya wanna get up?"

"No. Oddly, despite the fact I know that you are thinking about me naked, I am rather comfortable."

I hadn't been, but god, now she said it...

"I'm not!" I protested anyway. She laughed loudly and turned to me with a wide grin.

"I am sitting on your lap. You might not have been before but I know you are now." She laughed again and Kat looked in on us, confusion crowding her features.

"You...laughed." She told Narele, who grinned cheekily at her. She turned to me. "You made _her _laugh. Laugh. Like that thing you do when you're happy. Laughing. Her." She muttered to herself. Embry grasped her shoulders.

"You need to sit down." He guided her to a chair.

Narele laughed at their faces, and I joined her.

Embry blinked in astonishment. Jake looked in, much like Kat had and all three of them were staring at my beautiful imprint as she laughed so hard she could barely breath and she was holding onto my shoulders for dear life.

"Katherine, you had better tell us the news while Narele calms down." I said. Narele tried to stop laughing but couldn't. However my words did have the expected effect on Kat.

"My brother, as I said, is alive. He used to date El. It's no biggy, but Randolph has gone missing, and he did used to be my brother's dog. I thought maybe he took him back."

I knew that couldn't have happened, Ran was no normal dog. He could and would always get back to Narele. Unless he was dead, or something like that. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw him. I think he was at the fight club, and then Narele and I fought. I sighed.

"Then we must look for him. And Arcas. Does anyone remember where he is?"

Narele paled. "Oh no." She shivered, despite my emanating warmth.

"I betcha he has them." Jake said, gearing up for a fight.

"We'll get them back. You two wait here." Embry said. I could almost see the angry cogs of Kat's brain spinning out of his control.

"Wait here? Wait _here_? While you three traipse off to defeat the bad guy and we're gonna fawn all over ya and 'Oooo, aren't ya just the bravest things!' Let me tell you something; that 'bad guy' is my _brother_! And there is no way I'm letting you anywhere near him without me there." She said her hands in fists.

"In my defence, I wouldn't have suggested that. I'm much too terrified of you both." I said hurriedly.

Kat and Narele laughed and they both calmed down.

"Good boy." Kat ruffled my hair and Narele leaned her head on my shoulder. I pulled her into my arms and stood up, causing her to gasp and fling her arms around my neck.

"Well let's go then. Does anyone need anything?" I asked.

"I shall need my gear. I brought it in my bag, though." Narele leapt out of my arms and landed silently in a crouch. She started to pull knives from her bag and hide them around her black clad body. Two in her shoes as usual, one on each thigh (I covered Jake and Embry's eyes when she pulled up her loose pants), one on each arm, and a few in specially made sheaths on her belt. She threw on her jacket and turned to me.

"I am ready."

"I don't think we'll need all that for Murphy darl." Kat said slowly. Narele turned to her.

"He took my cat, and my dog and he might not be your brother." She growled. Kat nodded and started to take some things out of her handbag. Most of them vials which she slipped into special holders in _her _belt. One was flasks which she slid into her hidden coat pockets and she pulled out matching long sharp things which she attached to her shoes to make them high heels.

"Let me talk first. Then, if I hold up this sign," she made a complicated gesture with her fingers, "we take him down."


	14. Meeting Darren

Despite the undercurrent of fear and uncertainty flowing from our human imprints, Jake, Embry and I were all rather excited by the idea of not only finding the guy that stole pretty much everything from Narele – her pets, her trust, her emotions- and who had haunted Kat for years with his constant disappearing and reappearing. Of course, we weren't allowed to rip him to shreds like we wanted to (no-one messed with our imprints and got away with it.) but we were permitted to 'subdue' anyone else there. We wouldn't kill them though, merely tie them up, hand them into Narele's brother. Leave them for him to deal with.

We were walking for a while, on our way to Kat's boyfriend's place. She hadn't broken up with him yet, she told Embry she only would leave Darren for Embry if Darren screwed up big time. Or she fell in love with Embry. In the mean time, we were calling on him for help.

"Kath!" Some curly haired pretty boy opened the door. His house was pretty neat, I'd give him that, but he was just so... metro sexual. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but amongst guys who lived off testosterone, he kinda stood out and not in a good way. Kat smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek, while pushing past to get into the house. Narele followed, dragging me along by our attached hands. Darren saw that she was willingly holding hands with me and his eyes widened in surprise at it. I grinned cockily at him and followed her gladly, her heart leaping in my chest as she smiled at me. She seemed to have very suddenly welcomed me into her life and heart, but I wasn't complaining. Darren stared at Embry and Jake and to a lesser extent, me. They were both giving him deathly glares, for even daring to think about Kat, and for calling her Kath.

"Jake, Em, get in here like good boys, and leave Darren alone." Kat called to them. I grinned at them and they moved their glares onto me. Jake shrugged and moved to follow Kat's voice whereas Embry glowered and gestured sulkily for Darren to go first. The dark haired kid obliged with another shaky polite smile.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that some-one stole Randolph and Arcas without El noticing and you want me to help get them back, even though you have the three musketeers over there?" He summarised.

"Yeah." Kat grinned. "Up for it baby?"

"Hell yeah. What d'ya need me to do?" He returned the grin and leant back in his chair.

"Guard dog, really? You have your guys there that look like they're made out of steel and you want me to be a guard dog? Kath..." Darren had a habit of alternating between whining and complaining in a serious logical voice. It made it hard to argue, which I guessed was the point.

Kat must have come up with a good counter strategy, because the idea of her ever giving up to a guy like him was insane. She glared, he cowered. I was right.

"Yeah, we do. You have the skills, you are going to be serious and god help me if you don't, I'm gonna go stay with El for a few weeks, maybe months." She threatened.

He paled. "Of course I'll help. We had better start planning though, yeah?"

As expected, we wolves wandered off pretty quickly. Our usual tactics were relayed quickly via our telepathy, changed often and were very straight-forward –usually variants of charge it, overpower it, kill it, burn it- so we were out of our depth with Kat and Narele and Darren. After Jake and Embry quit sulking and left the house for some 'fresh air', I stayed with Narele for a bit longer, enjoying the moment immensely. She sensed my confusion though and sent me out after a few minutes. I joined up with them in the park. Embry was pacing and Jake was pretending to listen to his ranting and trying to catch up with some sleep at the same time.

"Dude, you have it good with Narele now. She likes you; she's beginning to trust you. I had to sit there with my imprint's boyfriend discussing battle tactics without yelling at anyone." He yelled at me after I asked him what was wrong. Jake and I rolled our eyes. But I was angry, angry at Embry, angry at the situation, angry at the goddamned fact that no matter what I did, Narele would never be completely whole, she'd always be that broken little girl, clinging to her only hope.

"I had to work for that, ok? I'm as pleased as anything it happened as fast as it did, but she's so damn broken man. So sad and I can _feel _it. She's crying on the inside, and she was just waiting for someone to care even a little bit, someone she could latch onto. Kat is normal compared to that. Count your blessings. You can't be so stupid as to want your imprint to be totally miserable whenever you aren't there just so she accepts you? Wouldn't you rather her be happy and with some-one else? I'd live with Narele being with another guy if she was happy, truly happy. That's all I want."

A small intake of breath came from behind me and I finally caught that wisp of the sweetest scent in the world. I spun around. Narele stood there, eyes large and clear, posture defeated. I noticed Embry standing near her looking thoroughly ashamed and miserable. I was sure I heard Jake trying to stifle his laughter at me.

"Really? Would you?" Her voice was like a whisper in the wind, floating around me. I didn't dare to answer too loudly, for fear that I scare her away. I stepped nearer to her.

"Yes." I admitted. I knew this was it. She was gonna get sad because I thought she was broken and I didn't want her, or mad because I was ready to give her off. Not that those things were true, but we knew how imprints worked now.

Which was why I was so surprised when she kissed me. Surprised, but not at all unwilling. I lifted her into my arms, bridal style, and shooed the guys away. She broke the kiss and looked up at me, her secret grin clear on her face.

"You are so bloody adorable. Really, truly. You spout out all those beautiful things and you're worried I'll take it wrong? I'm so sick of being angry or sad. I wan' to be happy too, you know." She kissed me again, and while I was drowning in bliss I did realise that she was talking. Not uttering words and phrases, and not speaking, but talking, naturally, with her odd accent emerging, not in suffering this time, but in joy. She even abbreviated her words, slurred and cut off letters.

"No need to look so shocked Paul." She told me. "I was always gonna adopt my home voice when I felt a' home again."

I spun her around and she laughed. It was a little bit of sunlight in the fast approaching storm.


End file.
